1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of scene generation systems and more particularly to non-visible image simulation systems.
2. Background of the Invention
Image sensors detect electromagnetic radiation from a scene and output electrical or optical information extracted from the scene. Examples of systems with image sensors include night and inclement weather vision systems and forward looking infrared (FLIR) navigation systems. Image sensors are becoming more prevalent as the cost to produce such systems decreases and the capabilities of such systems increase. As the quantity and complexity of such systems has increased, the need for generating and projecting synthetic images for input into the image sensors has also grown. There are several difficult technical issues associated with image sensors including initial design optimization, design verification, production testing, and user training. These issues are generally more difficult when dealing with non-visible systems than with visual systems. Present non-visible image simulation systems typically provide insufficient resolution, marginal contrast ratios, low frame or update rates, image smearing and excessive persistence due to the emission from the projection device. Present systems are typically designed for use only with a single image sensor and typically do not create phase information within images.
State of the art infrared systems production testing methods typically inject an electrical test signal for the sensor system to process. Signal injection is not an optimum test method because the image detector with its related electronics and associated gimbals and optics are not tested. The optics and detector of the system are usually tested separately using a very simple static scene or test pattern or a very slowly moving, but somewhat more complex series of synthetic scenes. This two-part test methodology does not perform an end-to-end test of the entire system. Providing a realistic image for input to the image sensor has often required field testing the image sensor which can be very expensive for complex systems. A need exists in the art for an image projection system that can generate and project high-quality images both in real-time and non-real-time, for input into an image sensor.